Need a Push
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit dorongan… dan voila! SasuSaku. Don't like, don't read. C & C, please! :D *EDITED*


**Need a Push!**

By Kakkoii-chan

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit dorongan… dan voila!

Warning : Short, Geje, Alur Nggak Jelas, A bit OOC. Typo, maybe? Don't like don't read!

.

.

Karena yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit dorongan.

.

.

Seperti yang semua orang di Konoha ketahui, Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki berhati es. Kegiatannya hanya seputar berlatih, misi, makan bersama sang sahabat, dan tentu saja istirahat di rumahnya. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya jarang yang memenuhi kaidah bahasa yang benar, alias tidak lengkap. Kosa kata yang dikuasainya pun dipertanyakan. Sebenarnya dia memang pendiam, irit bicara, atau kehabisan stok kata-kata? Tidak seorangpun yang tahu.

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari klan legendaris Uchiha, banyak orang yang mempertanyakan, kenapa ia tak juga membangun keluarga. Usianya memang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun, tapi bukankah itu sudah biasa bagi para ninja untuk memulai kehidupan keluarga. Siapa yang tahu kapan kematian akan menjemput mereka. Dan tentunya ia tidak mau mengambil risiko kepunahan klan Uchiha kan?

Tapi mau apa mau dikata, yang bersangkutan tak kunjung juga menampakkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Makhluk beda gender yang diketahui cukup sering melakukan interaksi dengannya hanyalah Godaime—itupun hanya saat memberi misi, dan rekan setimnya, Haruno Sakura.

Apakah itu tandanya ada sesuatu antara dirinya dengan Haruno Sakura? Ternyata tidak juga.

Hingga akhirnya, Yamanaka Ino kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Hey, Uchiha," Ino menghampiri sang pewaris klan Uchiha itu di suatu pagi, di tempat pemuda yang dimaksud biasa menghabiskan waktunya alias berlatih. "Sebenarnya kau niat mendekati Sakura atau tidak sih?"

Sang Uchiha kontan mengirimkan _death glare_-nya.

Dan sayang sekali, senjata andalannya itu tidak mempan untuk mengusir sang nona Yamanaka ini. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku akan membantu laki-laki lain untuk mendapatkan dia," ujarnya sembari mengibaskan rambut kuning pucatnya ke belakang. "Asal kau tau ya, selama ini aku menolak banyak tawaran mak comblang karena menghormatimu. Tapi kalau kau tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, lebih baik aku membantu yang lain."

Sasuke menarik napas, mencoba bersabar. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat posisinya sebagai mantan nuke-nin yang belum terlalu dipercaya banyak orang, ia pasti sudah men-_chidori_ gadis itu karena mengganggu latihannya dengan masalah sepele macam itu.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Yamanaka."

Ino menyipitkan matanya, "Kau yakin? Maksudku, kau rela? Oh, astaga Sasuke, kau tidak serius kan?" ia semakin mencecar pemuda itu. Tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming, meneruskan acara lempar surikennya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku bisa menjodohkan Forehead dengan Kiba," Ino bergumam cukup keras untuk didengar orang dalam radius lima puluh meter. "Kurasa mereka cocok, obrolan mereka juga nyambung."

_Jleb_… hanya terdengar suara mata kunai menancap pada sebongkah kayu. Urat-urat di pelipis Sasuke mulai menegang.

"Atau dengan Neji? Kudengar ia cukup dekat dengan Forehead setelah misi di Oni no Kuni waktu itu," kali ini Ino lebih mengeraskan suaranya, melirik reaksi sang Uchiha melalui ekor matanya.

Genggaman tangan di kunai Sasuke rasanya semakin mengerat. Ino bisa melihat tangan Sasuke memutih perlahan. _Sedikit lagi…_

"Ah, aku jadi ingat, waktu itu Temari–san pernah bilang, kalau Gaara si Kazekage sedang mencari istri," gadis itu menampakkan pose berpikir yang sangat meyakinkan. "Apa dengan Kazekage saja ya? Pasti Forehead tidak akan menolak menjadi istri seorang Kage," ia menganggukkan kepala pirangnya dengan ceria, berjalan menjauhi sang Uchiha yang masih terdiam kaku di tempat.

_SWUUSSH… JLEB_.

Suara kunai—yang Ino tahu, kali ini dilempar dengan penuh emosi.

Sasuke membuang napas frustasi, menatap sang gadis yang sudah mulai menjauh itu dengan agak emosi, "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Sebuah senyum akhirnya benar-benar merekah di wajah sang ratu gosip, "Mudah saja…"

.

.

Dan kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam kemudian, tersiarlah kabar bahwa akhirnya sang Uchiha terakhir itu menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sang murid Godaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana detailnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu—kecuali yang bersangkutan tentu saja.

Yang jelas, misi mak comblang Yamanaka Ino kali ini sukses besar.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Curcol Author :**

Huaaa, akhirnya setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban FFN, khususnya FNI, akhirnya saya berhasil keluar dari pengasingan! YEAH! *tebar confetti*

Nggak jelas juga apakah ini one-shoot atukah drabble ataukah bentuk ketidak jelasan author, jadi mohon maaf kalo abal dan geje. Maklum, saya lagi jedag-jedug (udah nggak jaman cenat-cenut men) *taboked* menanti hasil UN dan SNMPTN Undangan. Mohon doanya ya readers semua. m(_ _)m

Oh iya, fic ini saya persembahkan buat seseorang yang berulang tahun tanggal 15 Mei, happy birthday buat kamu and Kankurou. Moga kalian makin mirip yaaw! *dikejar karasu* Sori kalo pendek dan SasuSakunya Cuma sekepret! XDD

Akhir kata, Review dong!

**EDITED 19052011**


End file.
